Asuka Takahashi
Asuka Takahashi (高橋 あすか, Takahashi Asuka) is one of the females of Akira's Group and was originally part of Takashi's Group trying to create a school. She has some ability in singing. Appearance Asuka wears the usual school uniform for girls, hers consisting of a white long-sleeved top and a red ribbon. Matching the blue collar, she has a mini-dark blue skirt that extends down to her waist like most and lastly she has brown shoes and black socks like most of the other females in the series. Personality Asuka has been displayed as a hard-working, honest girl. She's seen as kind person, who when scared has a tendency to cry as seen when another premonition of death was made. She with the rest of the group has displayed courage to work for themselves, as shown when she and everyone with her was looking for Akira Sengoku and the rest of the group when they went missing. Asuka has also shown a huge amount of kindness and possibly even courage. Despite the dangers, when the group lacked water to consume, she and Shuu Hikime offered to go get it as she wasn't as injured as everyone else. Chronology School arc Akira's Group came into camp. When the flag was tied on top of the center tree, everyone from Takashi's Group embraced their new class. Takahashi is mostly seen in the background during this arc. Miina Isurugi (Fake) and Takao Sugimasa were caughtby vandalism their new flag. Takashi's Group heard that Miina wants to destroy the School Camp. They watched as Akira Sengoku dragged Miina away before he can do any more damage. Akira's Group asked around the camp if anyone has seen Miina. Shinji Gotou, Shizuka Hatsuse, Shuu and Asuka were discussing about Miina. They were glad that Miina's gone. Later on Akira and Kazuma Saji found Miina outside of camp and brought him back to their tent. The next day Akira was tearing the camp up. The group listened as Akira traded words with Takashi. Kawai and Fujimoto intervened and tried to reason with Akira. They accidently slipped their tongues and revealed themselves as the real culprits of Miina's abduction. Takashi's Group listened as the teachers revealed their true intention. Takashi and Shirou Mariya struck back at the teachers. With no other escape, Kawai and Fujimoto fled into the jungle. Asuka was in a meeting with her group. They were discussing about joining Akira's Group. Together they proposed it to Akira and he accepted it. Exploration Party arc Asuka remained unseen in the background as Takashi had gathered a group of people. Akira explained to everyone that he plans to explore the area around the camp. The Exploration Party #1 was assembled. Two days later the Exploration Party #1 returned with a wounded Akira. When Akira regained conscious everyone felt relieved. Argentavis arc Asuka was there when a lot of people were trying to get Kanako Oomori's attention. An Argentavis attacked Ryouichi Suzuki and took off. Back on the camp, Shirou suggested to form a group each. Asuka was unseen pair up with either Murata or Kazunari Murayama. Later that afternoon the Argentavis came with a flock. It rampaged the camp and the people were fleeing in all direction. Her partner fell down and Asuka requested somebody to help her out. Shinji, Tadashi Katou and Asuka were seen fleeing away at the same direction. The group was stunned when Akira annouced the Argentavises to come and get him. Because of Akira's scarifice, Ken Tanaka, Shinji, Tadashi and Shuu led an counterattack. The rest of the group joined in and by before night the Argentavises left the camp. The next day, after burying Ken, Murata, Matsushita and Takao Sugimasa, she is seen when Shirou calls everyone out into the water, explaining what had killed their friends without any external or internal injuries. After he does so, she begins to try and get out any ticks out of her hair, as Akira then explains that their entire base would be filled with ticks if that's the case. As the Argentavis arrived once more, she began running away from them throughout the whole thing like everyone else until Akira and Maya Miyauchi had defeated and killed an Argentavis. Right after that, the whole group began cheering saying they defeated the Argentavis. They had to leave the camp because it is infested by Ancient Ticks. The group watched as the camp burned to the ground. Akira's Group set their course heading toward the mountain. At night Asuka and the other girls listened to Rei Ooguro's tales of guys. Asuka was glad to hear that from an university student. Rei filled the girls with more lies. Cursed Mountain arc Akira's Group had been walking for two days. Takashi reminded everyone about Arctodus Simus. Shirou explained more about Arctodus Simus. Miki Imazono, Kako TsujiandAsuka praised him for saving them after the camp burned down. The group started to talk how the island looks like after they reach the top of the mountain. Many people gave their point of views. Tadashi read something on the news that people were saved at sea. Asuka and the others were now motivated to reach the top. The next day Akira's Group reached the bottom of the mountain. The group was prepped up to climb. Some object rolled down the mountain and landed behind a bush. It turned out to be a former student. The group resumed their course toward the top. Next to a rock slide the group found an Student Handbook that belongs to Noriaki Matsuki. A bit further up, they found Nagatsuka barely alive. He warned them not to climb any further. Asuka, Kako, Tooru Rinzai and some girl were at the bottom of steep slope waiting for Akira to climb up at their position. While on the top, Shizuka, Asuka and Koyomi Kanna ate some fruits they pick at the bottom of the mountain. At night Tooru suggested they settle for the night. The next morning almost everyone had trouble moving around and breathing. Tooru tended Airi Narumi while she was sick. Asuka, Koyomi and Kako were lying sick next to each other. Tooru asked her not to move. But Asuka said she's fine. (TBC 57_10) This allows Tooru to figure out why everyone is suffering from acute mountain sickness in the same way. She begins resting back down on her bag as hallucinations begin to kick in. When the hallucinations happen, she was suffering from them too, most likely seeing extinct animals attacking the whole group from the stress. kako and Ai Shioya are seen trying to stop her from moving as she is seen screaming in panic and fear. As the mist clears up on the mountain, everyone begins to see the peak of the mountain. Many of the people were unable to move, including Asuka where Tooru is seen carrying her and Takashi. Later the group finds another route down the mountain from the top and she begins resting with the others who suffered acute mountain sickness, being fine after descending the mountain a fair bit. She is seen walking, looking at Miina's eyepatch. Mami the Clairvoyant arc Asuka was with everyone else as they were backed against a wall surrounded by Pristichampus. As Akira orders everyone to jump into the river. As everyone does so, they notice the Pristichampus began avoiding the river. The whole group after meeting Mami's Group hear her premonition, with most of them doubting it. After they find Tadashi and Shinji's body, a panic ensures. Asuka is seen with Koyomi and Rion as the three huddle up slightly scared. When another premonition was announced, she's seen asking about the uniforms part as the group begins to fight and avoid each other. Asuka on the other hand was seen crying next to Koyomi saying she doesn't want to die. After Maya and Shirou catch the real culprits, Mami and her group is brought over. Though this time, Mami had saw a real premonition. As she begins explaining it to everyone, Asuka and the rest of the group give her a distasteful glare and say it's fake. After Maya and Takashi told everyone to head off and look for Kyouko Nakayama, a culprit of the murders, Asuka is seen once again with Yasunori Yamato running from the Pristichampus that Kyouko had brought to the area. As Akira's group gets together to fight off the Pristichampus and head towards the river, Akira came back after rescuing Mami. Asuka is seen carrying a rock shocked to hear Mami saying she should be left alone as she already saw herself die. As Akira says they'll definitely protect Mami, she is seen standing next to Yasunori this time with a stick to help fight off the Pristichampus. As everyone successfully makes it to the river, she celebrates hugging another person. Gigantopithecus arc Asuka first appears in this arc wearing her bathing suit next to Rion as she notes that Mami did not know why everyone had so much clothes. As Rion explains, she was later seen in front of Shizuka. When Rei decides to tell them the game the guys had been playing and asks them to do it too. Asuka with a few of the other girls reacted with shock while blushing. It's unknown who she voted for but she seems to ask what Yuki Sakuma was looking at as she was staring at Akira's name. While other characters had gone out during the middle of the night, she was seen sleeping next to some of the other girls. The next morning, she's seen smiling as she's walking along with the rest of the group looking for Makoto's Group. As they arrive at a forest, everyone decides to start a small camp where Asuka was carrying some sticks, however Tooru seems to started carrying them for her where she thanks him only for Rei to interrupt their talk and kick Tooru between his legs. Asuka is then heard screaming Tooru's name as Rei calls him a lolicon. As Rion calls everyone for help as Kanako had got kidnapped, Asuka seemed frightful and scared whether or not Kanako was still alive. As they find her jacket with blood on it, she begins to shake saying they must be later, however Shirou reassures her and the rest of the group she is probably alive. As the Gigantopithecus stares at them from above a tree, it sees Asuka walking next to Yuki and behind Shuu. As everyone's wood begins to burn out, she begins to help collect more wood as the Gigantopithecus attacks. She was shown to be a fair distance away from the Gigantopithecus and didn't get injured. As everyone hides behind the trees, she and the other girls-- Koyomi and Ai with her notice that it must be looking for them. When Shirou explains what the Gigantopithecus is and how deadly it is, he she was shocked with the rest of the group to hear him suggest to give up on Kanako. As Akira sorts everything out saying him, Kazuma and Shuu will look for her, Asuka with the rest of the group heads for an exit. As Maya explains the situation about Kazuma's past, Takashi suggests they go back where some people nod in agreement. As Shirou tells them they may all just die, she is seen shaking, but also says if they don't go, it could be dangerous for everyone else. As the group spots Kazuma down the cliff and Shirou quickly begins to head down the cliff, Asuka is seen at the top of the cliff looking down in shock. As Tooru tells everyone Kanako must not be down that path and they should find a different route, the whole group agrees and begins to look for another path to Kanako. After the black smoke begins to fill the forest from Shirou's quick thinking, she's seen behind Takashi with a smile on her face noticing Akira and Kanako are safe. As Akira finally rushes off to see if Shirou, Kazuma and Maya are alright, she with some of the other members were the first there to help Akira and the rest of the team as Takashi explains that they're family, so that's why they helped. As Akira looks at them in awe, she with a few others is seen smiling and winking. As the group makes their way out of the forest, the whole group was shocked at Kazuma's sudden disappearance and didn't realise what had really happened until later on. Obelisk arc As the whole group was depressed about Kazuma's supposed death, she with everyone else had been traveling since yesterday for hours causing her and everyone else to be tired. As the girls go to change, she is seen standing in the water. As everyone had finished up in the bathroom, she is seen standing next to Momoka Kirino as the whole group huddles up and shouts that everyone's definitely going to make their way home. The whole group begins to make their way following Makoto's rock trails while Asuka is seen getting told by Rei that you should get guys to rub your breasts to make them larger. Everyone keeps traveling until a break happened and Ryouichi spotted the The Tower. As he shouts and Momoka calls everyone over, they make their way to The Tower. Once they had arrived at the obelisk, no one was able to find Makoto or his group, just their bags. She is seen looking for Makoto with the rest of the group, hoping to find them to no avail. Animal Battle arc Pyramid arc Failed Experiment arc Showwdown arc Operation arc Tower of Death arc Abilities Asuka hasn't gotten much abilities from the rest, however she has been shown like Akira has done before to renew everyones strength and hope in her own way-- through song. Despite her the one who should have been the most heart shattered, she had got the courage to project her voice and sing a warming, renewing song to everyone. Tooru and Rei commented she had a nice voice. Quotes *(To Tooru Rinzai )'' "I-I'm fine. Everyone's with me... this is nothing."'' *(To Kanako Oomori ) "But... I wasn't able to bring back any water, so... this is entirely my fault. It's just like Momoka-san said... it would've really been better if I had died! I'm not strong like Shuu-kun was... I'm not smart like Shirou-kun is... I'm not brave like Akira-san is..." *(Singing to everyone) "Your tears will make you stronger, like flowers that bloom is asphalt. Don't be afraid of everything you see. Tomorrow will come just for you..." *(To Shiraishi and Arisa) "It's okay... There's nothing to be scared of! We've already captured Takashi! See? We have more than 30 people. You're also friends with Miki and Yasunori-kun, right? They're with us too. So let's all go together, alright?" Trivia * Asuka scored 11th place with 102 votes in the 1st Popularity Poll. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Class ?? Category:Student Category:Alive Category:Takashi's Group Category:Akira's Group